ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ben 10,000
Ben Tennyson, now known as Ben 10,000, is the future version of the well known hero. Appearance In Ben 10,000, Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, he sported a full beard, he has a muscular build to him, and he wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's hair is more tousled, still sporting the beard, and his hair went gray at the back and sides of his head, he went back to wearing his original shirt black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white boots. In addition to wearing his classic look, he has a belt with pouches. In Ben Again, Ben 10,000 has less gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped white shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with his ''Ultimate Alien ''counterpart's shirt. However, the grey sections are now black while the white section is green, resembling the Omnitrix faceplate in Omniverse. He wears a belt with the intergalactic peace symbol. His hair has grown out, and he now has two whitish-silver strips of hair on each side of his head. He wears the Biomnitrix on both his arms, but one resembles the Prototype Omnitrix, and the other resembles the current Omnitrix. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but wears Ben's Omniverse clothes. The Biomnitrix is gone and it's replaced with the Omni X on his right wrist. He now has a belt similar to Eye Guy's belt. His hair is a little longer. Ben 10,000 How It All Started In Ben 10,000 How It All Started, Ben just turned 25, when the Omnitrix itself unlock the Master Control, making him once again the protector of Earth. Ben kept this new power mostly a secret, only telling the secret to a few individuals. When Vilgax returned, he unleashed the power of the Omnitrix in Master Control to eliminate the huge warrior. Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He appears in Watch Out! when Present Ben and Young Ben mess up the timestream Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben 10,000 joins the resistance in order to defend the time stream and stop his arch-enemy, Eon. Along with his son, the two have unlimited abilities. Ken 10 In the Ken 10 series, Ben is now the father of Kenny Tennyson and the husband of Julie Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution In the Ken 10 sequel, Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution, Ben 10,000 disappears and Ken must find him to stop Zs'Skagax from taking the Helomatrix. Ken 10: Original Series He plays as the father of Ken 10 and has the exact same look as he did in Ken 10, a Ben 10 episode. Ben 10: Galaxies He appears in the episode Ben 10,000 Rises where Ben and Ben 10K fight a bunch of Sotoraggian, Young Ben wielding the Omnitrix and Ben 10,000 wielding the Omnitrix X. Jordan 12, Jordan 12.5, Jordan 12:Ultimate Alien & Jordan 12:Omniverse In the Jordan 12 franchise, Ben 10,000 appears in most episodes to help Jordan out because he is his dad after all. Personality He is now a skilled person in Omnitrix and now resourceful and smart. He seems to hate Kevin as an annoyance. He still has his comical attitude. Aliens *Vortex Conjure *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Rock *Rhinocharge *Crusher Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance) *Technologically Sound *A Man, My Son *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Occupy; Bellwood *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 *Crushed *Ben and Rad's Excellent Journey *Vil 10 *When Dimensions Re-Collide, Part 1 *When Dimensions Re-Collide, Part 2 Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix It's a Ben 10,000 World. Aliens used *XLR8 (3x) *Heatblast (2x) *Fasttrack (2x) *Clockwork (3x) *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur (4x) *NRG *Rath (2x) *Badaboom *Diamondhead (2x) *Way Big *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Kevin (2x) *Upgrade (merges with Rex)